Currently, an instantaneous value of temperature for each component in a terminal may be obtained by reading an interface of a terminal system, for example, if the terminal is a smart phone, the instantaneous values of the temperature of components (such as a central processing unit (CPU for short), a display card, a sound card and the like in the smart phone) may be obtained by reading an system interface of the smart phone.
Generally, an application (APP for short) installed in the terminal may cause temperature changes of the components of the terminal during operation thereof, thus causing a temperature change of the terminal. In the related art, only the instantaneous value of the temperature of the component of the terminal is provided, and normal value ranges of the temperature of the component of the terminal in different scenes are not provided, such that the APP causing a temperature rise of the terminal may not be identified according to the normal value range of the component of the terminal. The APP causing the temperature rise of the terminal will generally occupy a large amount of resources of the terminal, which will not only cause the temperature rise, but also affect the operation efficiency of the terminal, and the user experience is poor.